Water Ninjas
The Water Ninjas (abbreviated WN) is a medium army created on July 3rd, 2012 by Jayden1092 and Mario. Stats ACTIVE Current Leader: Jayden1092 Chat URL: http://xat.com/irealwaterplace Website: http://cpwaterninjasdotcom.wordpress.com History ''Information copied from ''http://cpwaterninjasdotcom.wordpress.com/prophecy/ Generation 1 Jayden1092 made this army with Mario on July 3rd. Jayden1092 currently leads the CPWN. Mario86385CP left the army on July 4 since he was too busy with other blogs he will still be rembered as Creator of this Blog. Mario86385CP said he will come to events if he could.Vinigar212 was the first one to join he was made Lieutenant General. His Penguin was at first banned for some reason but will be back up.Gappymcpup joined us and was made Advisor for his skill of keeping track of things and helping the leader a lot.Jayden1092 led for over 3 Months with Paulwag and Johnny leading the Second Month The Third Month was the First Golden Age for the Water Ninjas. WN went in war with CPW(CP Warriors) right away to help their allies Cobras of CP. However CPW never came to their invasions. Water Ninjas also went in war with Chilliteckers of CP (now Red Defenders) and beat them even when Chilliteckers were using the Red Alliance. WN later became friends with Chilliteckers leader and advisor; Youtums and Cawasky2. WN joined the Red Alliance but they were defaced and hacked days later. Jayden1092 was forced to merge WN so he did. Jayden retired and quit CP Armies. Generation 2 This was planned. Jayden and Cameron were gonna lead but Cameron one day never came on xat and following days too. So Jayden decided to round up all the veterans and all of his troops from Red Warriors he recruited to make the 2nd Generation. it however lasted one day and they died. Our servers were invaded by Acid Spartans but we were dead anyway. However White House was owned by them and they gave it to Tacos of CP. Generation 3 Only maxing around 4-5 troops at their first event and being raided by Fire Ninjas. They however grew stronger and got 10-13 on CP and got 13th on CPAC and 2nd on SMAC, but never first.They went in war with GD to prove their skills but surrendered since GD got stronger each day. Than Jayden found Angel a HSA Leader and DW 2ic who was willing to help WN Lead. He led with us to our Golden Age. Than Japan became leader because he was experienced and needed an army to join. He was helpful and attended event but turned us into communist and we fell shortly afterwards. Japan also took all of his recruits to his army; HSA. They also had a war with Metal Warriors in which they lost. Shortly afterwords an army named Snowball Warriors declared war. WN however won; and it was their first war winning. WN however lost White House(capital). Generation 4 Lego however was presented to remake Water Ninjas but failed so Jayden got an idea to help this Generation. Greeny was persuaded by Jayden to turn his army Lime Green Army into Water Ninjas. Greeny agreed and they had a name change. The leaders were Greeny and Skyfish. However Greeny got coup’ed because of the mass fights on chats. He later received leadership but got fired again for not recruiting,doing tactics, and going afk a lot. On their first “real week” of revival, Water Ninjas made CPAC as 10th. Water Ninjas however were more of a PST army which most of their troops woke up really late. Water Ninjas also went in war with Brownies. Brownies died and merged into Chaos and Chaos went into war with Water Ninjas. Light Troops also went in war but they gave mercy since we were a nice army and saw that we were just growing. WN used Cold Front as their capital. Light Troops died and gave us all their servers as land grants. WN became big but had many conflicts inside the army and Greeny(WN leader) kept making armies like Miner Republic which later resulted in a fight between Greeny and Jai in-which in the end Greeny retired. WN faced a war with Watex Warriors since the judge, Warriorsrevenge said that WN won the tournament battle with sizes of 4+ while WW got 10+ and WW used “helping LGA” as an excuse since WN went into war with LGA because WN was suppose to be a merge of LGA. The war ended shortly with LGA invading at AUS times and WN invading at USA times, they accepted a treaty. Watex Warriors declared war on us but we did not care about them since we were in war with LGA at the time and WW said that we were picking on small armies like LGA. However Water Ninjas suffered a major fall down to the bottom of the SMAC Top 5. We however rose again back to 4th but had many troop problems. Ice Hounds threatened to go in war with us if we didn’t give them a server, and we didn’t so they declared war on us. Redemption Force also went in war with us because of a voting of who to go into war with. Ice Hounds were losing the war 2-0 so they colonized under Team Blue but WN and TB made peace and IH had to cancel their invasions. Empire Servers *Cold Front (Capital) *Ice Box (Co-Capital *Powder Ball *Zipline *Southern Lights *Belly Slide *Northern Lights *Deep Snw *Big Snow *Big Surf *Hockey *Beanbag *Skates *Misty Glacial *Frostbite Chinook *Cozy *Shiver *Snow Ball *South Pole *Husky *Tea *Snowmobile *Down Under *Patagonia *Zero Garu (Spanish) *Botas (Spanish) *Yeti (French) *Matterhorn (German) *Freezer (Spanish) Trivia *The Water Ninjas are some of the few armies to claim International servers.